Enamorada
by Lithos.Panic
Summary: Mi primer SongFic,cancion: Enamorada de Miranda! SasuHina


**Nota**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de **Masashi Kishimoto**, solo uso su historia para crear unas alternativas y hacer reír a al gente con mis desastrosas escrituras xD

Mi primer Songfic, OMG! Que saldrá de esto xD… Canción: Enamorada – Miranda!

_**Al momento de ser realista**_

_**Nunca me consideré una especialista**_

_**Y sin embargo algo en mí cambió**_

_**Sé exactamente cómo sucedió**_

Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y admito, que un poco asustada, era una misión de rango C e íbamos a partir junto al equipo número 7, con solo pensar, que partiría a una misión con un lapso de unos 5 días junto con naruto-kun, eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Estábamos cerca de nuestro destino, donde nuestra misión se realizaría, la aldea oculta de la arena, pero no pude no sentirme intimidada, por la mirada de un pelinegro, que no despegaba sus ojos de mí.

_**Mi corazón palpitaba**_

_**Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba**_

_**Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar**_

_**Debo decir que no me fue tan mal**_

Aquellas miradas me alteraban, me preguntaba si tendría algún desperfecto en mi cabello, alguna mancha en mi rostro, algo, que explicara semejante situación.

No pude resistir darme la vuelta y observar si aquella mirada penetrante seguía todavía mis pasos, busque su mirada y la encontré, no pude controlar que mis mejillas tornaran un color rojizo, este al ver mi reacción, sonrió victoriosamente, gire mi cabeza rápido y dirigí de nuevo mi vista hacia el frente, toque mi pecho y no pude no sentir mi exagerada palpitación, me preguntaba porque el hacia sentirme así, con una simple mirada.

_**Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado**_

_**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió**_

_**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces**_

_**Ahora estoy mucho mejor!**_

Llegamos a nuestro destino, nuestra misión era escoltar a un Hombre muy prestigiado y buscado, hacia una aldea vecina. Nuestra misión comenzaría mañana, así que nos dirigieron hacia nuestros cuartos, desde ese momento, no sentí mas aquella sensación, me sentía ahora mas tranquila y calmada, no me sentía mas observada, perseguida, ahora estaba en mi cuarto sentada, en plena oscuridad y el silencio se amigo conmigo.

Hasta que un fuerte sonido que alguien provoco al tocar mi puerta apareció, lo invite a entrar, me sorprendí al ver una silueta conocida, y solo divisar aquellos ojos otra ves, izo erizar mi piel, un gran escalofrío paso por mi.

_**Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido**_

_**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí**_

_**Si al final de cuentas**_

_**Él era mi recompensa...**_

_**Que suerte que nunca me fui**_

Aquel hombre, llamado Sasuke Uchiha, se fue acercando cada ves mas hacia donde me encontraba, mi corazón parecía explotar, mis mejillas parecían estallan, todo en mi, era una bomba de tiempo. Éste se paro frente ami, y no pude no preguntar que hacia el en mi alcoba, porque se encontraba frente ami, tal ves, necesitaba algo. El solo pronuncio mi nombre interrogando, yo asentí y el solo sonrió, este me tomo de mi mano, me levanto y me beso.

_**Yo nunca fui muy afortunada**_

_**Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban**_

_**Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar**_

_**Y nadie me venía a consolar**_

Ese beso fue penetrante, sentí como de aquella conexión, venia con una ola de sentimientos nuevos, el me tomo de la cintura, haciendo así, juntar nuestros cuerpos, no puede evitar fruncir el seño, ya que ese movimiento, fue demasiado repentino.

La imagen de Naruto-kun vino a mi mente en aquel beso, cada momento en el que yo lo observaba desde la oscuridad apareció en mi cabeza como un _flash back_, haciéndome recordar que el amaba a sakura, que nunca sintió nada hacia mi, que solo sabia mi nombre y nada mas.

_**Ahora estoy como loca**_

_**Pensando que voy a comerle la boca**_

_**Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor**_

_**Y someterlo al más hermoso amor**_

No pude evitar sentir furia y rabia al pensar todo aquello, en aquel momento corte ese beso, quería dejar de pensar en Naruto, me hacia mal recordar y admitir que nunca fui alguien para el. Sorpresivamente Sasuke me tomo del mentón, para que lo viese a los ojos, yo proseguí y lo vi, el pronuncio mi nombre con seguridad esta ves, y admitió estar enamorado de mi, me dejo paralizada¿escuchar eso viniendo del Uchiha¿era esto cierto?, solo le sonreí y abrase su cuello y continué ese beso, que había quedado en un "continuara".

_**Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado**_

_**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió**_

_**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces**_

_**Ahora estoy mucho mejor!**_

No pude controlar mis pensamientos, solo pensar que aquel portador del sharingan sintiese algo por mi, hizo que creyera en un futuro mejor, junto a alguien a quien me amase, el era atractivo, eso no lo negaba, tenia un cierto aspecto atrapante, una actitud envolvente, que te hacia desearlo mas. Profundice ese beso, dejando que nuestras lenguas se conectaran y saciaran ese deseo de placer que sentíamos los dos.

_**Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido**_

_**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí**_

_**Si al final de cuentas**_

_**Él era mi recompensa...**_

_**Que suerte que nunca me fui.**_

No pude negar pensar que había estado comenzando en aquel momento, una nueva historia de amor.

Lo termine :), espero que les aya gustado , no me salio tan lindo, pero espero que aya sido de su agrado.

Acepto cualquier tipo de critica, sea positiva o negativa, así me ayudan a progresar, graciiaas

By: Lithos // SasuHina lovee


End file.
